DIA AMARGO
by yayis mikan
Summary: el dia que tendria que ser el mejor del mundo terminara de una manera mas amarga   actualizado
1. Chapter 1

CHOCOLATE AMARGO

Una chica muy alegre de no mas de 17 años ,cabello dorado como el sol, ojos azules como el mar y un cuerpo envidiado por cualquier modelo se paseaba por el centro comercial, buscando el regalo adecuado para esa persona espècial para ella.

-creo que lo mejor sera darme por vencida total no sere la primera ni la ultima en no dar un regalo el dia de mañana -pesaba la joven con en poco de nostalgia ya que seria el primer regalo que daria en su vida a una persona especial para ella, por otro lado .

un joven de no mas de 18 años, con cabello negro como la noche ,ojos azul oscuro y un cuerpo que pareciera que fue esculpido por los dises griegos se paseaba por el mismo lugar que la joven pensando en el dia de mañana ,ya que seguro como cada año tendria que aceptar los regalos que le daban sus compañeras de colegio , el era un poco seco con la gente ya que no le gustaba tales muestras de cariño pero siempre las aceptaba para intentar no erir a ninguna persona con algua groceria.

ella pensaba que seria lo correcto regalar , pero de repente choco con joven el cual de momento no pudo reconocer pero cuando escucho un - te encuentras bien cabeza de chorlito tienes que tener cuidado porque si sigues asi puedes hacerte daño -su semblante cambio ahi estaba el su hombre soñado rescatandola de una caida como siempre lo hacia ya que no era la prmera vez que pasaba.

-perdon no quise tropesar pero estaba en otro mundo disculpa si te moleste - dijo de forma muy seria con una reverencia mientras el la miraba de manera despreocupada ,

-no te preocupes pero deves tener mas cuidadao vale - dijo sin siquiera mirarla y salio de ahi sin mas.

ella levanto la vista y se percapto que el ya no estaba suspiro y luego volteo para poder verlo pero ya no lo recontro ya que se peridio entre los grandes pasillos del centro comercial. suspiro de manera tal que era inevitable notar de que forma le gustaba este joven . asi trancurrio el dia ello compro un chocolate en forma de corazon que tenia en el centro unas iniciales S/D y la palabra te amo escrita con chocolate .

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y se dirigio ala escuela con mochila en mano y en la otra una bolsa con el regalo para el .

-porfin hoy es el dia que le declarare mi amor -y sin mas se dirigo hasta el gimnasio donde de seguro estaria el, entro buscandolo hasta que escucho unos ruidos ,la curiosidad pudo mas que ella y se dirigio hasta los ruidos donde vio la imagen mas desgarradora de su vida .

Encontro al hombre de sus sueños con una mujer en una pose bastante compremetedora ello solo lo miro su rostro palidecio,y sus piernas parecieron cobrar vida ya que solo giro tirando el regalo que sostenia y sin hacer ruido salio de ahi con el corazon destrosado, la imagen se repetia una y otra vez en su mente su mejor amiga con el hombre de su vida teniendo relaciones el dia en que ella le contestaria si deseaba ser su novia o no su sereprendio mentalmente y penso que seria lo mejor, ya que el dia mas dulce que tendria que ser para ella se convirtiren el dia mas amargo.

HOJALA LES GUSTE ESTE CORTO FIC Y ESPERO LOS TOMATASOS VALE YA QUE ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo -2-

RECUERDOS

No sabia a donde dirijirse sus piernas solo la llebaban pero adonde , despues de correr por un rato se dio cuenta que llego al lugar donde todo comenzo, claro donde estaba aquel hermoso arbol su mente viajo al pasado recordando aquel instante .

**FLASHBACK -**

**2 años atras **

-no cren que es genial porfin estamos en la preparatoria - decia una muy sonriente joven

-Serena porfavor comportate que pensaran que somos unas niñas y no queremos dar esa imprecion verdad- la regañaba una joven de cabello negro como la noche

-tienes razon Rey pero meda tanto gusto estar aqui -

-ya lo notamos - consteo una joven de cabello castaño con una sonrisa

- Lita chicas no saben lo bien que la vamos a pasar sobre todo cuando conoscamos algunos muchachos -decia con una sonrisa picara una joven de cabello rubio

-Mina gritaron todas al mismo tiempo -

-pero no solo estamos por los chicos recuerden que tenemos que estudiar y dar lo mejor de nosotros -reprendia una joven de cabello corto color azulado

-hay Emy ya nunca vas a cambiar -decia serena mientras caminaba de espaldas hasta que de pronto choco con alguien que iso que tropesara y callera pero gracias a los reflejos de la persona que choco no logro caer ya que avilmente la sujeto por el braso y la atrajo hacia el

-SERENA -fue el grito que se escucho por parte de sus amigas que inmediatamente se acercaron a ella

-ten cuidado cabeza de chorlito te puedes lastimar, trata de caminar y no mascar chicle al mismo tiempo - le dijo un joven mientras se depedia con una sonrisa

-gracias - fue lo unico que alcanso ha decir serena mientra veia como se iba aquel joven

-se fijaron que guapo es-

-me gustaria saber como se llama -

-todos los chicos de aqui seran asi de guapos -

-MINA - volbieron agritar todas mientras que serena no salia de su sorpresa

**FIN-FLASHBACK -**

**-** y pensar que ese dia que te conoci terminaria enamorada de ti - decia serena mientras se sentaba debajo del arbol

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL GIMNASIO

-ya cumpli Rey asi que ahora dejame en paz - decia un joven con una mirada seria pero ala ves con mucho rencor mintras se acomodaba su uniforme

-claro pero sabes si quieres repetilo o te arrepientes ya sabes donde buscarme- decia contal mirada que al pelinegro solo le proboco asco

-buscarte como no, sabes que estoy muy enamorado de Serena y si acepte esto es para protegerla de ti ,porque se de lo que eres capas jamas tomaria enserio a una zorra como tu -le dijo de tal forma que solo proboco que se enfadara la pelinegra

-huy que sacrificado no me digas que no lo disfrutaste-

-claro que no, tu solo me probocas nauseas tocarte asido los dificil que he echo en mi vida- fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras abria la puerta para salir de ahi cuando de pronto se fijo en el regalo que estaba tirado se agacho para recogerlo

-valla parece que tuvimos publico- solto de manera envenenada

la mirada del joven cambio a una que solo demastraba tristesa ya que la reconocio inmediatamente solo una persona podria comprar una bolsa de conejitos y estar ahi a esa hora -Serena - susurro el joven mientras abria la bolsa adentro estaba un chocolate en forma de corazon con las letras S/D y la palabra te amo aparte de un pequeño recado que decia

DARIEN ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE TU REGALO LO COMPRE YA QUE TU SABES QUE NO SE COCINAR MUY BIEN Y NO ME QUISE ARRIESGAR CON ESTO SABES QUE LA RESPUESTA ES "SI" SI ACEPTO SER TU NOVIA TE AMO SIEMPRE TUYA SERENA .

-por tu cara creo saber quien nos vio la estupida de serena me da gusto...-

-CALLATE -grito el pelinegro - SI HA SERENA LE PASA ALGO NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAS REY ME BAS A CONOCER- termino de decir para salir corriendo y buscar a la dueña del regalo y de su corazon rey solo se quedo ahi parada con una mirada de terror ya que nunca abia visto asi a darien

Darien corrio por toda la escula buscando a serena pero no lograba en contrarla hasta que se topo con una de sus amigas

-Emy dime si has visto a serena porfavo- decia con desesperacion

-no darien no la he visto pero que ocurre porque estas asi acaso paso algo- decia con inocencia

-no solo la estoy buscando si la encuentras localisame porfavor es urgente -

-claro - fuelo unico que dijo mientras veia como se alejaba del lugar a toda prisa

MIENTRAS CON SERENA

porque Darien porque con ella es lo que pasaba por su mente mientras recordaba como fue que el momento en que supo su nombre del pelinegro y la forma en como el siempre se acercaba a ella .

**FLASHBACK -**

**2 años atras **

-serena ya sabes como se llama el muchacho que te ayudo ayer - decia su amiga mina mientras esperaban a su profesor

-no Mina todavia no lo se pero hoy me voy ha dedicar ha investigar como que me llamo serena -

-bien amiga esa es la aptitud esma yo te ayudo -

-enserio me vas ha ayudar -

-claro no pensabas que te hiba ha dejar sola en esto, pero sera nuestro secreto porque si no ya sabes como se ponen las demas-

-bueno entonse sera ha la hora del almuerso -

-deacuerdo pero que no se te olvide si tiene amigos guapos son mios -

ha la hora del almuerso se fueron a buscar al pelinegro pero no lograban dar con el , estaban en el patio cerca del un arbol cuando de pronto -CUIDADO -se escucho un grito pero serena no lo escucho hasta que fue demaciado tarde un balon termino por estrellarse en su cara ,mientras ella se reponia de golpe un joven se le acerco

-te encuentras bien -

-CLARO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN QUE NO VISTE QUE ME GOLPEO UN BALON -fue lo que contesto pero cual fue su sorpresa, que era el joven que la habia ayudado antes y su cara que deporsi ya estaba colorado por el golpe se volvio un rojo mas intenso.

-tienes razon fue una pregunta tonta creo que lo mejor sera llevarte a la enfermeria ya que estas muy roja - dijo mentras la tomaba en brazos y la cargaba ante este gesto Mina se quedo muda -

-no creo que sea necesario que me cargues puedo caminar -decia mietras acultaba la verguensa que tenia

-claro que es necesario por mi culpa terminaste con ese golpe en tu hermoso rostro dejame compensarlo de esta manera -dijo el pelinegro mintras la llebava a la enfermeria

-porcierto como te llamas -

Serena mi nombre es Serena Tsukino - contesto un poco tartamuda

-mucho gusto serena mi nombre es Darien Chiva megustaria saber si siempre que nos encontremos sera en algun accidente porque si es asi tendre que comprarme un seguro - dijo el joven entre risas

-¿que quieres decir con eso ?- pregunto un poco molesta por el comentario

-no te enojes pero como ayer tambien casi te lastimas pues poreso pregunto-

-lo de ayer fue un descuido de mi parte pero lo de hoy no fue mi culpa -

-tranquila yo solo preguntaba mira ya llegamos - y diciendo esto la recosto en una de las camillas de la enfermeria mientras la doctora la revisaba

-bueno te dejo en buenas manos cuidate cabeza de chorlito nos vemos luego - y con un ademan de la mano y una sonrisa salio de ahi

-pero este tipo quie se cre para llamarme asi - dijo mientras la doctora la veia con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

**FIN-FLASHBACK -**

Nunca me imagine que despues de eso nos hicieramos amigos aunque solo te gustaba molestarme pero yo me estaba enamorando de ti, claro que solo era yo porque tu no creo que sintieras lo mismo .

.BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO SI ES ASI PORFA DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS Y PROPUESTAS VALE


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo "3"

Verdades

Darién no sabia que hacer la persona que mas amaba estaba sufriendo por su culpa eso era algo que no podía soportar todo lo que había hecho era para protegerla, de algo el estaba seguro la había perdido, de repente se acordó del árbol era el único lugar que no había buscado salió corriendo esperando encontrarla.

Mientras tanto Serena estaba muy triste no sabia que pensar hasta que escucho una voz familiar

-seré que acurre porque estas aquí, no se supone que deberías estar con el en estos momentos- decía con preocupación su amiga

-mina- fuel lo único que pudo decir para después echarse a sus brazos y ponerse a llorar por su parte mina solo la abraso y se dedico a consolarla cuando escucho una voz familiar a sus espaladas.

=seré, podemos hablar = decía el pelinegro esperando la respuesta

-porque, porque con ella - fue lo único que dijo para después levantarse con ayuda de mina y mirarlo de una manera que le causo escalofríos era la primera vez que ella lo miraba de esa forma

-no se que decir sabes que te amo-dijo con lo ojos cristalinos - he cometido muchos errores en mi vida y este es el mas grande pero todo tiene una explicación lo único que tienes que hacer es confiar en mi – dijo de forma suplicante

-sabes Darién yo confiaba en ti de tal manera que lo que me digas te lo creería pero, ahora no estoy muy dolida me acabas de matar -y salió caminando sin esperar la respuesta del pelinegro

-sabes Darién no se lo que paso pero de algo estoy segura serena esta muy mal te pido que la dejes sola-dijo mina mientras salía corriendo ha alcanzar ha seré

El pelinegro se quedo ahí sentado no sabia que hacer después de todo el y solo el tenia la culpa de lo ocurrido - este día no debía terminar de esta manera tendría que ser la mejor de mi vida- pensaba

-tengo que salir de aquí mina no me pueden ver así sobretodo ella-

-con ella te refieres a Rey que ocurrió sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

Serena le conto lo ocurrido Mina no lo podía creer sobre todo porque se suponía que ella era una de sus mejores amigas-seré que piensas hacer-

-no lo se por lo pronto solo quiero irme a mi casa y descansar ya mañana será otro día – y sin muchas ganas se despidió de su amiga y salió rumbo así casa

En otra parte de la escuela cierta pelinegra tenia una sonrisa que solo demostraba que todo había salido perfecto como ella lo había planeado

-Rey has visto ha seré preguntaba lita-pero se sorprendió de encontrarla tan feliz

-no pero me imagino que esta con su noviecito- respondió de forma sarcástica

-que has hecho, no mejor no me digas no quiero tener problemas con ella-

-tranquila lo que hice es cosa mía pero creo que por hoy no la vas ha encontrar ya que salió con mina – dijo de forma seca

-Rey enserio me das miedo – dijo con una mirada de reproche

Mientras debajo del árbol Darién no dejaba de pensar el porque de la situación

FLASHBACK

5 DIAS ANTES

-Rey que ocurre porque me citaste aquí sabes quería acompañar a seré a su casa-dijo el pelinegro

-tranquilo solo quería proponerte un trato-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

-un trato no te entiendo explícate – dijo muy serio

-es sencillo quiero que tu y yo nos acostemos solo será una ves y será aquí en el gimnasio nadie se va enterar –

-acostarme contigo tu estas loca jamás lo aria no digas estupideces y si eso es todo me voy – dijo dándose la vuelta pero una voz a su espalda lo detuvo

-es una lastima sabes pobre de serena es muy bonita pero uno nunca sabe los accidentes pueden pasar -dijo de una forma que el pelinegro solo volteo ha verla para encontrarse con una mirada diferente

-que quieres decir con eso- contesto con vos ronca

-No lo se solo te lo advierto- y salió del gimnasio dejando desconcertado ha Darién

Unas horas mas tarde Darién estaba en su departamento pensando en lo ocurrido con Rey hasta que el sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos

–Darién –se escucho al otro lado dela línea

-que quieres Rey-

-tranquilo solo llame para saber si estas enterado lo que le ocurrió ha seré-

-lo que le ocurrió, que quieres decir- contesto con de forma preocupada

-tranquilo solo fue una pequeña advertencia pero espero tu respuesta mañana sino puede ser peor así que tu decides- y con esto termino la llamada

Darién no entendió lo que ocurría así que tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo de su departamento monto su moto y se dirigió a la casa de Serena.

En la casa de serena el ambiente era extraño la joven rubia estaba recostada sobre el regazo de su madre mientras ella la abrasaba y la consolaba por lo ocurrido de pronto se escucho el timbre su hermano Sami se dirigió abrir la puerta seré escucho una voz que reconoció al instante

-Darién –dijo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba con su mamá

-seré que ocurrió –le dijo mientras la abrasaba se notaba que tenia un rato llorando

-dime paso algo por favor que te ocurrió porque estas así – dijo de forma suave mientras se separaba un poco de la rubia

-lo que ocurre es que nos asaltaron, pero la pobre de mi hija fue la que mas se asusto ya que ha ella la encañonaron unos tipos y por poco la golpean gracias ha unas personas que pasaba en ese momento fue que nos dejaron pero mi hija no sale del la impresión ya que es la primera vez que nos ocurre algo parecido- dijo la mamá de la joven explicándole lo ocurrido

Serena que tomaba la mano del pelinegro mientras su mama explicaba lo ocurrido no dijo nada solo se limito ha bajar su mirada

Pero de repente el pelinegro se acordó de las palabras que dijo Rey **fue una pequeña advertencia pero espero tu respuesta mañana, sino puede ser peor así que tu decides**pero ella no seria capas aunque fue extraño lo que le ocurrió pensaba hasta que una vos lo saco de sus pensamientos –gracias por estar aquí conmigo pero como te enteraste no le he dicho nada a nadie – dijo la rubia

-lo que pasa es que quería invitarte a tomar un helado pero creo que lo mejor será que descanses seré y mañana nos vemos vale – dijo con una sonrisa y se despidió de ella y de su familia al salir de la casa de ella dijo en voz baja –no te preocupes princesa nada te va ha pasar yo me voy ha encargar de cuidarte así sea metiéndome con el mismo diablo y con esto en mente se dirigió a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela a la primera persona que encontró fue a Rey

-y dime ya pensaste mejor las cosas-

-si ya lo pensé y acepto tu propuesta pero creo que esta por demás decir que si le ocurre algo mas a seré te vas ha arrepentir Rey te lo juro –

-claro amor yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo no tienes que preocuparte te espero el 14 a las 7 de la mañana hasta entonces – y se fue dejándolo pensativo

-esto lo hago únicamente por ti princesa aunque tengo un mal presentimiento de esto espero no arrepentirme, no jamás me arrepentiré si con esto tu no sales lastimada – y con esto en mente se dirigió ha buscar a serena.

FIN FLASHBACK

-ya sabia que esto podría terminar así solo espero que algún día me perdones princesa- era lo único que pensaba el pelinegro.

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO SE QUE TARDE EN PUBLICAR PERO ESQUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PERO ESPERO ACTUALIZAR POR LO MENOS UNA VES POR SEMANA Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ENSERIO QUE ME AYUDAN Y MUCHO


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo "4"

EL VIAJE

Serena pensaba en lo ocurrido se preguntaba una y otra vez el porque y con eso en mente llego a su casa para su suerte su mamá no se encontraba, se dirigió a su recamara y se recostó sobre su cama trato de descansar pero cuando serraba los ojos la imagen de ellos se repetía en su mente así que mejor decidió tomar un baño, preparo la tina con un poco de esencia de rosas pera relajarse tardo cerca de una hora en la tina, solo salió porque su estomago le recordó que no había comido, salió de la tina y se puso un short corto y una playera de tirantes se dirigió directo ala cocina pero cual fue su sorpresa su mamá se encontraba ahí.

-seré que haces aquí se supone que tienes que estar en la escuela- dijo su mamá algo sorprendida

-lo siento es que me sentí un poco mal y pensé que lo mejor seria regresar - dijo en voz baja

-que tienes mi niña acoso tienes fiebre te duele el cuerpo o quizás pescaste un resfriado- dijo mientras tocaba así hija como revisando que todo estuviera bien

-no te preocupes solo me duele un poco la cabeza además de que tengo hambre-

Su mamá simplemente sonrió cuando escucho esto ultimo –claro mi niña como no vas ha tener hambre si te fuiste temprano y no desayunaste ven que te voy hacer algo rico – y sin mas seré se sentó mientras su mamá le preparaba un sándwich –toma y ahora si dime que tienes, recuerda que soy tu madre y se perfectamente cuando me mientes, así que dime que paso- seré se sorprendió por lo que dijo su mama y sin mas la abrazo y comenzó ha llorar, su mama solo la abrazo y espero ha que se calmara, una ves calmada seré comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido su mamá solo se limito a escuchar cuando termino de relatarle lo ocurrido, le levanto el rostro y le dirigió una mirada de cariño.

-seré dime que piensas hacer – ella se quedo sorprendido ya que pensó que su mamá le ayudaría tal vez con un consejo o algo que la ayudara pero solo le pregunto que es lo que piensa ella

-mamá pensé que me ayudarías no que me dejarías sola con esto –

-no hija jamás te dejaría sola pero esto es algo en lo que yo no te puedo ayudar, porque la de la decisión eres tu recuerda que siempre te apoyare en lo que tu decidas, yo no lo conozco lo suficiente para omitir un juicio sobre el pero tu si, tal ves pienses que te dejo sola pero si yo te digo lo que tienes que hacer quizás mi decisión sea la equivocada y con el tiempo me lo reproches, ya no eres la niña mimada que hacia pucheros porque no conseguía lo que quería ya eres toda una señorita y tu opinión es la que cuenta, decidas lo que decidas yo siempre te apoyare y respaldare, solo piénsalo bien con el corazón el nunca se equivoca espero que tu decisión sea la correcta- y sin mas volvió a abrazar a su hija

-tienes razón mamá gracias – y se acurruco como si fuera un bebe en brazos de su mamá

Después del abrazo de su mamá se dedico a comer –por cierto seré se me olvido mencionarte que en la mañana llamo Haruka me pidió que te dijera que le llamaras no importa la hora-

-si mamá gracias lo llamare ahora mismo- y sin mas se dirigió al teléfono (Haruka es el primo de seré el vive en Estados Unidos es un chico de pelo rubio alto y tiene un buen cuerpo, es muy sobre protector con ella tiene alrededor de 19 años el estudia la universidad en la carrera de Arquitecto pero su pasión son las carreras de autos y motos)

-bueno- se escucho al otro lado de la línea

-haru habla seré –

-gatita que gusto escuchar tu voz –

- también me da mucho gusto escuchar la tuya-

-dime gatita como estas hace tiempo que no se nada de ti –

-bien haru –

-no te escucho muy convencida te ocurre algo –

-nada de lo que tengas de que preocuparte –

-segura no se te escucha muy bien dime la verdad sabes que puedes confiar en mi –

-claro que lo se y no te preocupes solo estoy un poco deprimida –

-y quien es el culpable ahora que valla le romperé la cara nadie se mete con mi gatita-

-haru enserio si tu estuvieras aquí te aseguro que no tendría amigos –

-tienes que entender que no puedo permitir que ninguno se pase de listo contigo –

-lose es por eso que te quiero mucho porque siempre puedo contar contigo-

-claro gatita soy tu incondicional –

-gracias haru y dime porque querías que te hablara con tanta urgencia-

-lo que pasa es que mi papá me pidió que te dijera que si quieres venir ha estudiar aquí –

-estudiar como no te entiendo –

-hay gatita nunca cambias, si estudiar en la preparatoria donde trabaja mi padre ahora que es el director puede inscribirte sin ningún problema pero decídete rápido ya que aquí ya comenzó el semestre además de que aquí podrás estudiar en una buena universidad piénsalo gatita es una buena oportunidad –

-en eso tienes razón pero no lo se déjame pensarlo y platicarlo con mis padres esta misma noche te marco para darte mi respuesta desacuerdo-

-esta bien gatita te dejo y espero tu respuesta adiós –

-adiós haru – y con esto colgó el teléfono, se quedo pensando en lo que su primo le dijo

-seré dime que quería haru –la vos de su mamá la saco de sus pensamientos

-mamá tu crees que podría irme a vivir a casa de mis tíos y estudiar allá –sin mas soltó serena

-hija como que vivir con tus tíos no te entiendo – dijo sorprendida

-si mamá lo que pasa es que ahora mi tío es director de la preparatoria en la que trabaja y me dijo que no habría problema de que me fuera ha estudiar allá claro si tu y papá están desacuerdo –

-hija pero ya comenzó el semestre además de que es el ultimo pronto entraras a la universidad-

-lo se mamá es por eso que me gustaría estudiar allá recuerda que también hay universidades-

-no lo se pero en cuanto llegue tu padre trataremos el tema te parece –

-si pero la verdad si quiero irme y si es pronto mejor –

-hija esto no tendrá que ver con lo que pasó hoy no me gustaría que te arrepintieras después-

-no mamá esto no tiene que ver nada con el, pero tu misma me dijiste que tomara mis propias decisiones y creo que esta es la correcta solo espero contar con tu apoyo –

-claro hija que cuentas con mi apoyo eso no tienes que dudarlo y si es lo que quieres te ayudare con tu padre porque de seguro pondrá el grito en el cielo –

-gracias mamá estaré en mi recamara por si me necesitas-y sin mas subió corriendo las escaleras

-hija creo que estas cometiendo un error pero como te dije antes siempre contaras conmigo –y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la cocina

Unas horas después el padre de serena pegaba el tercer grito de la noche –no y no es mi ultima palabra, mi hija no se ira a vivía a un país extraño-decía con un tono de enfado

-mi amor comprende es por el bien de allá además de que no se ira a vivir con desconocidos ya que por si se te olvida es tu hermano del que estamos hablando –

-si papá además recuerda que haru vive allá también y tú sabes como me cuida –

-si pero que no te gusta tu país dime acaso ya no quieres vivir con nosotros –dijo con un puchero

-no papá no pienses eso tu sabes que ustedes son lo mejor de mi vida pero tengo que comenzar ha tomar decisiones para mi futuro no siempre voy a depender de ti quiero comenzar mi propia vida – con esto ultimo su papa no tubo mas remedio que aceptar

-este bien- seré y su mamá saltaron de felicidad

-gracias papá te juro que no te vas ha arrepentir estarás muy orgulloso de mi –

-eso no lo creo, no puedo estar mas orgulloso de ti siempre lo he estado hija – le dedico un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-bueno creo que tienes una llamada pendiente –

-es cierto y gracias de nuevo – y salió corriendo para llamar a haru y decirle que si aceptaba la propuesta

-amor tu crees que es lo correcto- dijo mientras abrazaba así esposa

-claro amor es lo correcto además de que esta feliz –

-tienes razón pero la voy ha extrañar recuerda que es mi bebe – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-hay amor nunca cambiaras – dijo mientras lo besaba

Mientras tanto con seré –te lo juro es enserio mi papá acepto dime cuando debo partir-

-gatita es una gran noticia y creo que tienes que partir lo mas pronto-

-enserio creo que puedo irme en tres días mientras arreglo algunas cosas –

-genial gatita no sabes que feliz soy le contare a mi padre las nuevas-

-gracias haru te veré pronto adiós –

-adiós gatita- y sin mas colgó el teléfono

-esto es lo mejor poner distancia aunque creo que a el no le importara – y con eso el la mente se dirigió a su recamara para comenzar ha preparar su maleta.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad cierto pelinegro se paseaba por su departamento con un semblante triste no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de seré y su mirada

-tengo que hacer algo para obtener su perdón así sea lo ultimo que haga- y con eso en mente se sentó en su sillón era por demás ese día no podrá descansar

A la mañana siguiente Darién se dirigió a la escuela con la esperanza de encontrar a serena pero cual fue su sorpresa seré nunca apareció pensó que lo mejor seria ir así casa pero quizás no lo dejarían acercarse a ella lo mejor era esperar a que fuera a la escuela.

Por otro lado seré estaba emocionada por el viaje ya faltaba poco en eso recibió una llamada -bueno –contesto seré

-bueno habla mina –

-mina que ocurre –respondió seré

-no lo se dímelo tu no fuiste a clases –

-no te preocupes mina pero no puedo decirte nada por ahora pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda te lo contare –

- esta bien pero por lo menos dime si estas bien –

-si mina estoy bien así que no te preocupes vale adiós –

-adiós seré-

El tiempo paso rápido y por fin llego el día que seré partiría sus familia estaba triste por la partida de ella pero esto era lo que ella quería así que solo la llevaron al aeropuerto y se despidieron de ella –adiós mi niña –decía su mama mientras la abrasaba –cuídate-

-no se te olvide llamarnos cada vez que puedas – decía su papa

-adiós y te extrañare aunque no lo creas –decía su hermano con los ojos cristalinos

-adiós familia y los quiero- decía mientras lo abrasaba y salían unas cuantas lagrimas

-saben no puedo creer que esto este ocurriendo nunca imagine separarme de ustedes los amo- los soltó y se dirgio ha abordar el avion dio una ultima mirada a su familia y con ademan de manos desaparecio en el pasillo

Abordo el avion tomo su asiento la sobrecargo dio las instrucciones después despego el avion y con lagrimas en sus ojos se despidio de la ciudad y de todo lo que le habia acho daño –adiós Darién espero que seas feliz porque yo intentare serlo adiós amor – y con este ultimo pensamiento se preparo para su nueva vida .

HOLA DE NUEVO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO MENDEN SUS COMENTARIOS ENSERIO ME SIRVEN MUCHO GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN TIEMPO DE LEERLO

ATTE

YAYIS MIKAN


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo "5"

NUEVAS VIDAS

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Serena se fue Darién estaba desesperado, no había podido hablar con ella no iba a la escuela, no contestaba sus llamadas, diario cuestionaba a su amiga Mina, incluso llego al punto de pasarse el día entero vigilando la casa de ella con la esperanza de verla salir pero nada, comenzó a descuidarse el chico por el que las chicas se derretían ya no existía comenzó ha bajar de peso su cara se veía cada día mas demacrada casi no comía no hacia ejercicio lo único que no descuido fueron sus materias ya que eso se le daba fácil dejo de hablar con sus amigo simplemente se encerró en su mundo, uno donde diario se preguntaba por ella su princesa la incertidumbre de haberla perdido no lo dejaba descansar sobretodo porque sabia que era todo su culpa.

Por su parte Serena se adapto rápido a su nueva vida con ayuda de Haru el ingles lo manejaba bien ya que desde pequeña Haru le enseño hablarlo además de que su personalidad era como un imán hacia amigos con tal facilidad tenia un ángel que era difícil no querer ser su amiga en cuanto entro a la escuela se hiso amiga de una joven llamada Hilary era una joven de la misma edad de Serena su cabello era rubio pero un poco mas oscuro que el de serena era mas alta que ella y tenia los ojos de color miel se hicieron amigas muy rápido de echo fue ella quien la ayudo con cambio de vida salían de compras estudiaban juntas la verdad encontró en ella un poco de consuelo su nueva amiga sabio lo ocurrido y siempre la apoyo de echo nueva amiga también había sufrido una decepción amorosa es por eso que sintieron empatía.

-seré, seré no me echaste verdad- decía su amiga Hilary

-no perdona que me decías – dijo seré con cara de discúlpame

-que si ya te comunicaste con tu amiga de Japón - repitió Hilary

-ya lo hice ayer la verdad me alegro mucho saber de ella –

-y dime te dijo algo mas – le pregunto con cautela pensando en Darién

-si pero le hice prometer que no le diría nada aunque lo que me dijo me dejo preocupada –y comenzó a recordar la llamada

FLASHBACK

Seré se pasaba nerviosa por lo que iba hacer no sabia como iniciar la llamada quizás con un como estas pero estaba tan nerviosa cuando alfan se decidió marco el numero.

-bueno –contesto una joven

-Mina –dijo seré con una vos apenas que apenas logro escuchar el otro lado de la línea

-SERENA DONDE DIABLOS HAS ESTADO ME HAS TENIDO REALMENTE PREOCUPADA- sin mas grito dejando casi sorda a seré

-lo siento mina pero es que no me pude comunicar contigo antes estas molesta –dijo con una cara de culpabilidad

-molesta no que va-dijo con ironía- te desapareces por 3 semanas no se nada de ti y cada ves que marcaba a tu casa solo me decían que estabas bien y que pronto te comunicarías conmigo- dijo con voz quebrada ya que las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas

-mina, perdóname es solo que tu sabes tenia que poner mis ideas en orden- dijo también con lagrimas en los ojos para nadie era secreto que ellas mas que amigas eran hermanas

-si te entiendo pero porque no te comunicaste antes sabes la falta que me has hecho-

-me imagino pero tenia que adaptarme ama nuevo hogar-

-nuevo hogar no te entiendo donde estas –

-en estado unidos con mis tíos-

-y la escuela no me digas que la dejaste porque eso seria imperdonable-

-no como crees, estudio aquí mi tío es el nuevo director de prepa donde trabaja y me ayudo a ingresar aquí y también pienso estudiar la universidad donde estudia Haru –

-ha ya veo creo que no piensas regresar por un buen rato verdad-

-no lo veas así mina es solo que prefiero estudiar aquí tu sabes que mi sueño es ser doctora y esta es una buena oportunidad-

-si es solo que no se como estar sin ti te extraño ya no me veo con las chicas la verdad estamos separadas y le traigo unas ganas de dejar calva ala pelinegra esa –dijo con coraje

-tranquila mina, la verdad no quiero acordarme de eso –dijo y guardo silencio el cual mina interpreto

-si piensas en como preguntarme por el lo único que te puedo decir es que esta mal no sabes seré cambio mucho ya no habla con nadie casi no come esta flaco por decir algunas cosa y no deja de preguntarme por ti la verdad me da pena se ve que sufre mucho es un alma en pena –

Seré sintió un dolor en el corazón pero el solo se lo busco pero aun así no deja de dolerle

-siento escuchar eso pero creo que es lo mejor quizás con el tiempo mejore-

-quizás seré pero cuéntame como has estado tienes amigas has conocido muchos chicos guapos cuenta cuenta-

-hay mina nunca cambias- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, le conto todo lo que había pasado en estas semanas le platico de su nueva amiga también de los chicos que conoció y así siguió la platica con ella hasta el momento que se despidieron

-bueno mina te dejo me imagino que tienes que descansar verdad

-la verdad si pero no sabes la alegría que me dio platicar contigo por favor no dejes de comunicarte conmigo vale –

-claro mina pero por favor no le digas nada a el necesito estar tranquila me lo prometes-

-te lo prometo – y así se despidieron

FIN FLASHBACK

-me imagino que fue difícil para ti verdad –dijo con cautela Hilary

-la verdad un poco pero creo que tome la mejor decisión- y con esto en mente siguieron su camino.

En otra parte del mundo Darién caminaba a la escuela como todos los días cuando vio a mina a lo lejos pero esta ves era diferente se veía contenta quizás tiene noticias de ella pensó y sin dudarlo 2 veces salió corriendo para alcanzar a la rubia

-hola mina- saludo el pelinegro

-hola Darién como estas-

-mal ya lo sabes pero dime por favor sabes algo de ella verdad-mas que preguntar era afirmar

-no yo no se nada- dijo desviando la mirada

El pelinegro la quedo viendo y sin mas le volvió a preguntar –dime mina dime lo que sepas por favor no sabes lo que estoy sufriendo- dijo con los ojos cristalinos

A mina se le rompió el corazón pero había prometido no decir nada pero seré no dijo nada de escribirle y con una sonrisa picara saco un cuaderno y escribió lo que sabia le tendió el papelito a el y con un ademan de manos se despidió de el

El pelinegro comenzó a leer el papelito y por fin una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro después de tanto tiempo. El papelito decía

"Darién le prometi que no te iba ha decir nada pero no le prometi escribirte así que te pon atención ella se fue ha estudiar a los estados unidos vive en casa de sus tíos pero también piensa estudiar medicina en la universidad donde estudia su primo Haru y no piensa regresar por lo menos en unos 4 años o al menos eso me comento pero ya sabes quizás venga para navidad "

Y con esto en su mente comenzó a planear el como recuperarla porque era por demás el no pensaba rendirse así sea cruzar el mar por ella.

DISCULPEN QUE NO PUDIERA ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO TUVE UN MES REALMENTE MALO NO SOLO MALO LO QUE LE SIGUE PERO SE LOS PIENSO RECOMPENAR SE LOS JURO PERO PARA ESO TIENEN QUE DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS ESTAMOS BUENO SE DESPIDE SU AMIGA YAYIS MIKAN.

(se me olvidaba el capitulo va dedicado a karly15 gracias por dejarme siempre un comentario la verdad me agrada leerlos mil gracias por tomarte tu tiempo )


End file.
